


Come Down

by yourhomewrecker



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Panic Attacks, come down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhomewrecker/pseuds/yourhomewrecker
Summary: "What he found was a shaky Amy Santiago. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, tears were fleeing her eyes and there was sweat on the tip of her forehead.At that moment, all Jake could feel was relief. She wasn’t dead.But she was bad, as soon as the relief about her not being deceased wore off, worry kicked him again."orAmy has a panic attack, Jake helps her get through it.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, the year was 2018 and I was in love with the song 'Come down' by Noah Kahan and I had this idea for a fic, where Amy had an anxiety/panic attack and Jake would her. but back then I didn't have much experience with writing in english, so I asked someone to do it for me but they never did. flashforward to now, I was alone in my house and thought: "why not write it right now?"  
> and that's what I did.  
> I really hope you guys enjoy it, feedback is always welcome. and that's it, please enjoy!  
> I recommend listening to the song while reading

The breeze coming from the windows were actually making him chilly, but wrapping his arms around his girlfriend helped a lot. He'd been dating Amy for three months by that point, and Jake was sure he'd never been happier. They were watching TV in her apartment, snuggling in the couch, not worrying about the world around them.

It was really hard for them to find a day where they both had the day off, so they simply wanted to enjoy that nice moment of peace together. He was getting quite warm with her in his arms, but she moved and said that she needed to use the bathroom real quick.

She left the room and he kept watching the movie. It was a drama about a girl who had suffered a lot in life and had just found out that she was both sick and pregnant. Amy had seen the film already so he didn’t thought about pausing it, and she would be in there for a small amount of time, so it didn’t matter.

But Jake was so entertained by the movie, he didn’t realize that Amy was actually taking a really long time in the bathroom. At first he didn’t think much of it, women always took a long time in the bathroom, she was probably texting someone, or maybe responding an email, or the way Amy was she was probably so caught in an article she started reading, she lost track of time.

But after a solid thirty minutes he started to worry. He paused the movie and went to the bathroom at the end of Amy’s hall. The door was closed, he knocked. Once. Twice. Three times. Ok, he was getting a bit worried.

“Amy!” he knocked. “Amy, are you okay?” he was almost punching the wooden door at that point. “Amy, please answer me.”

Silence. There was no response. Jake was starting to feel a lot nervous, and worried. His mind could only think about the worst scenario possible, the one where she was dead inside that bathroom and he couldn’t bear it. The single thought of Amy Santiago, the love of his life, dead inside that tiny bathroom made tears come to his eyes. 

He banged the door again. “Amy, please if you don’t answer this I’m gonna have to break it in.” Silence. “Amy, are you there? Please I’m not kidding, I’m going to smash your door.” Nothing. 

Well, that was it. He would have to break it in. He was worried sick about her.

He backed out a little, and then kicked the door so hard it opened with a bang. What he found was a shaky Amy Santiago. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, tears were fleeing her eyes and there was sweat on the tip of her forehead.

At that moment, all Jake could feel was relief. She wasn’t dead.

But she was bad, as soon as the relief about her not being deceased wore off, worry kicked him again. She seemed to be having a panic attack, a really bad one. He ran to her side, hugging her tight.

He was unsure about what to do, what was the standard procedure for something like that? He would have to figure it out.

“Hey,” he called her softly. Jake sat by her side, gently putting her head on this shoulder. “I’m here with you, don’t worry. Just breath with me.” Amy couldn’t look at him, she was still crying a lot. “Amy, breath with me. C'mon.”

He started to inhale and exhale deeply and she started to mimick his moves. “I know you’re afraid, but I’m gonna stay here with you 'til you come down. Okay?” she nodded. She was apparently a bit calmer, and Jake felt the ache in his heart soften a little.

Jake checked the hour on his watch, it was quite late, but he would never leave Amy in that state.

“You can go,” she said in between sobs. “I’ll be fine, it’s not my first time.”

“Amy,” he called, and she looked into his eyes. “There is no way I’m leaving you like this. You’re not alone anymore, I’ll be here for as long as it needs, for everything that you need…” he caressed her hair and pressed a kiss in her head.

“I need… silence.” Her was weak, almost as if she was ashamed. There was no reason why she would ever feel that with him. 

Attending her wishes, he didn’t say a word. For a really long time, Jake was pretty sure they stayed there in her bathroom floor forty minutes, or maybe even more.

“I’m better now,” she said looking at him. She looked fine, tears were gone, a smile was enlightening her face, she seemed in peace, at last. “Thank you for staying by my side. You really didn’t have to.”

“Of course I had to. I’m your boyfriend Amy, I’m here for everything. The good moments, the bad ones, you can count on me for everything.” She kissed him, hard. Their tongues were dancing a slow waltz and Jake was so relieved that she was feeling better. 

They stayed in there for a little longer, this time, just enjoying each other’s company. Amy was resting her head on his chest, just listening to his heartbeats.

Jake felt blessed. To have such an incredible girlfriend, she was so beautiful and smart, and magnetic, he couldn’t stay away from even if he wanted to. When he was next to her, his heart was full. Complete and utter realization, and he was sure he would never find someone as important and as magic as her.

It finally got him: he loved her.

“Listen, I know it’s kind of early, we’ve been only dating for three months... but I love you. With all my heart, Amy Santiago, I am madly in love with you.”

“I love you too,” she sighed. “Today was the proof that you’re the tight person for me. I love you Jake Peralta, and I want to spend the rest of my moments by your side.”

They kissed again, this time slower. Enjoying every single touch, every single brush of their lips, their tongues. They enjoyed every single step of the road and when it ended they repeated, and repeated again.

“I guess I’ll have to get you another door…” Jake said after a while.


End file.
